The other side
by hayana the blue water dragon
Summary: sry this has nothing 2 do with Any series but its n my story/anime, n im trying 2 move it 2 fictionpress... "
1. Chapter 1 it begins

" There's a light in everyone…"

"You just have to find it…"

"At the end of the road…"

Those were the words my mother told me, everything I complained about someone… It's been a year since I heard her voice,

she past away…. Now I live with my grandparents… my father… I don't know about him much…. I really don't even no if his

alive…. My name is Haru Hatsuhari, my life is normal till the past week, and I've been getting weird dreams lately…that's are how

my life turned………….

-Saturday morning-

Haru's pov 

I woke up n looked at the clock it said 1:00pm, I'm suppose to meet up with some friends of mine I did my routine. Once I

left the house I was thinking of the strange dreams I've been having… I was in a forest, a rainy day appeared, as I sat on a branch

of a tree, I looked out n saw a small group of 9 people weirdly dressed… them came towards me n stop in front of me I looked

closely each had a mask different from each others… the animals was as followed… the dragon, the wolf, the jaguar, the lion, the

cheetah, the tiger, the Pegasus, and the phoenix… The girl in the dragon mask had light blue wings, tail her hair was dark

brown… the wolf was also a girl wit a dark bushy black tail and a cape her hair was black… the jaguar is a boy with a blue tail

and what seem like short blue hair… the lion a was also a boy with golden color tail with blonde hair… the cheetah was another

girl with a unique color like the jaguar…it was white with black spots but her hair was black and purple… the tiger was a boy

with a red color tail and red hair… the Pegasus was a girl with huge white feathery wings and white hair n white tail… n the last

one was the phoenix was an orange hair boy with red wings… right there I woke up… that's all I remember… I finally reach the

park when, I saw something weird, a gray wolf right in front of me it looked straight into my eyes and came forward a full speed I

close my eyes and all I felt was a swift breeze… I open my eyes n didn't see the wolf it just disappear…

* * *

sry its so short but i'll write more later, i'll send a link 2 the pic of the characters later also for now BYE 3 


	2. Chapter 2 Me Myself and I?

I stare blankly, till I heard some voices…

" Haru! Haru are you ok?"

" Hello! You there?!"

Me- huh?

I shock my head to familiar faces in front of me.

Me- Kyo? Sara?

Kyo- look, who's back? Laugh**s**

Sara- about time… smiles you spaced out on us

Me- I did ?!

Kyo- yes u did… now lets go

I just walked behind them, till I see Kyo looking at something at the corner of the street…

Me- what's wrong, kyo?

Kyo- …

He just stared blankly, and Sara did too, I looked in that direction to see a huge flying reptile…

Me- Dragon!!!!

Kyo-…!!!

Sara- Om…!!!

The huge dragon landed on the side of the building with its back leg nails dug in the building and its front talons on the very top of the building, but no one seem to notice it, but it reminded me of the girl in the blue dragon mask… I blinked and the dragon was gone… I looked around… but nothing; I didn't even see my friends!

Me- Kyo! Sara!

I ran down the street it seemed like time was frozen, I ran back to the park to be face to face with myself the city, the park, and everything disappeared. It was only me and myself. I looked closely at my twin, his eyes were closed, and he or I was dressed differently…

He… I mean I had long sleeve shirt with a cape extending to my ankles, bay colored pants and boots, I look like I was from the ancient times. My twin started to wake up and bright light start to appear I closed my eyes then open them quickly. I looked n check myself to find out I was in my twin's body

me- what's happening?

Then I felt like I was falling...

Me- huh? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I saw the sky, I looked behind me to see trees, n end up hitting several branches and land on something... everything went black...


End file.
